Unko Tin Tin
Unko Tin Tin (ウンコティンティン) is the guardian of Faudo's Esophagus. It makes any passerby answer its riddles, giving the wrong answer will result in being dropped into Faudo's stomach acid. He seems to be infatuated with Megumi, but he is jealous while he despises Kiyomaro for saying he can't do a simple six digit multiplication problem while still thinking that Megumi likes him , which is Really true. When Faudo is revived, Unko Tin Tin transforms and gains several powerful abilities. In the manga, he fights against Wonlei, initially beating him because Wonrei did not have Li-Yen with him and was unable to use any spells. Powered Unko Tin Tin back.png|Powered Unko Tin Tin in the anime Unko tin tin 3.png|Powered Unko Tin Tin in the manga Eventually, Li-en shows up from behind a wall and helps Wonrei fight by using the spells that Wonrei tells her to use. Picking up on this, Unko Tin Tin starts telling Li-Yen to cast Wonrei's spells at inoppurtune times, but he will regain the upper hand. Then she realizes that by picturing Wonrei in her mind, he will be seen. At the end of the fight, Unko Tin Tin self-destructs in an attempt to kill Wonrei, Megumi, Tia and Li-en . His attempt fails because Megumi and Tia burn Wonlei's book, but he will be sent back to the Mamodo world before he dies. This does not happen in the anime. Instead, Unko Tin Tin is hit with one of Bari spells and falls into Faudo's stomach acid. Powers and abilities Despite not being mentally sane in any way, shape, or form, Unko Tin Tin is a very powerful fighter in his own right. Although his abilities are also quite strange, like Unko Tin Tin, they are very powerful. * Duck Between Crotch Laser: There is a duck head on Unko Tin Tin's crotch. By turning a winch on his crotch, the duck grows in size. Then the duck shouts "Phoenix!" and fires a laser from its mouth. When he first used this attack on Wonrei, he commented that he wanted to show it to Megumi instead. * Duck Between Crotch Flowers: Unko Tin Tin grabs the head of the duck on his crotch and pulls it, causing a long string of flowers to come out of it while Unko Tin Tin shouts "Ninkinikinikinikinikini". It is unknown if this is just one of Unko Tin Tin's silly tricks, or if it is an actual attack. * Phoenix: The duck on his crotch is reborn and shouts "Phoenix!" * Obaso Uru: Unko Tin Tin has the ability to create a series of dangerous weapons that he can use to attack. * Suicide Bomb: Unko Tin Tin has the ability to self-destruct. Unko tin tin 4.PNG|Duck Between Crotch Laser Unko tin tin 5.PNG|Duck Between Crotch Flowers Unko tin tin 6.PNG|Obaso Uru Unko tin tin 7.PNG|Phoenix Unko tin tin 8.PNG|Suicide Bomb Trivia * His name Unko means poop in japanese. Also by using similar Katakana, one could translate "Tin Tin" (ティンティン) as "Chinchin" (チンチン), which is Japanese for penis. * After fighting Unko, Wonrei checks if Li-en is okay, and not suffered any damage, scene that happened in the anime after Rodeaux defeat. * While in the manga, Unko fights Wonrei, in the anime he fights Bari, who easily defeated the Faudo Esophagus' Guardian. * In the manga, Unko offers to give a easier question to Ponygon if Megumi were to say his name out loud which she reluctantly does while in the anime, He offers a easier question to Ponygon if Kiyo were to apologize to him for unknown reasons in which Kiyo refuses and scolds him leading Unko to be afraid and cry while begging for his forgiveness. Category:Mamodo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Faudo Mamodo Category:Villains Category:Laser Category:Explosion Category:Deceased Characters